


A Yule Turnaround

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Christmas Party, Dancing, Kiss on the Cheek, Kiss-mas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry is required to bring a date to Slughorn's Christmas Party, something he was unable to avoid. He waits until last minute to ask someone, but perhaps this is a good thing...I don't own anything, all rights go to their creator!
Relationships: Terence Higgs/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	A Yule Turnaround

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Nook Kiss-mas fest. 
> 
> My kiss prompt is: Cheek Kiss.

A Yule Turnaround

Harry couldn’t recall the last time he had been in a moment of panic like this… Though on second thought… yes, he could. The fiasco at the Yule Ball had been a very strong reminder there. But at least then it actually had been a requirement to have a date, especially since he had been one of the Triwizard Champions, not that he had wanted to be.

And he really hated dancing. That was mostly because he was just a really bad dancer. And he had attended those dancing lessons that Professor McGonagall provided for the Gryffindors. But even he knew that she wasn’t pleased by his progress. But at least he didn’t do anything totally embarrassing that night. But it truly had been a disastrous night, and that wasn’t including where Ron had made Hermione cry. The entire time he had just wished he could have stayed in Gryffindor Tower. He couldn’t count how many times he had stepped on his date’s toes before she finally stormed off after the dance was done. He didn’t try to dance with anyone again, not that his date would probably allow him to. But at least there wasn’t any hard feelings about it later.

But that was the main reason why he hated anything to do with dancing. Though Hermione had laughed about it later. Even Terence had admitted he wished he had gone just to witness it. Harry had just gone red in the face at that. The Slytherin had decided to go home for the holiday, not wanting to be at some stupid ball and dance with witches who just wanted to go. That wasn’t his thing and like Harry, he rather play Quidditch than dance at some stupid ball. Though Harry had grumbled about Terence being able not to go, where his presence had been required.

Which is now why he was dreading this party that he had to go to. Since he was part of Slughorn’s Club, the professor was hosting a Christmas party. Hermione was going with someone, though she didn’t say on who. But Professor Slughorn had reminded them that they had to bring a date.

It made Harry want to groan at that, it was like the Yule Ball all over again. But the date for the party was getting closer and closer and Harry still hadn’t asked anyone. Something Hermione had lectured him for. Reminding him that he had to bring someone, but to remember it can’t just be anyone. And considering that someone had tried to slip him love potion, that was probably a good idea.

Harry still thought the fame thing was going to everyone’s head. Chosen One… yeah right… Even after he had heard the prophecy, it was like everyone was saying it now. He would rather hear Boy-Who-Lived rather than Chosen One. But tell that to the Daily Prophet. Not that they would listen anyways.

Though he didn’t even know on who he wanted to ask. He had never really paid much attention to dating, not with it feeling like his life was in danger one way or another every year. It was honestly the last thing on his mind. He didn’t even know if he wanted to date anyone, despite that he was sixteen and most everyone he knew was either kissing or dating someone. Even then, he didn’t feel any need to want to be with someone. Especially with a war about to happen, even Dumbledore had mentioned it. Was it really the best of times to be dating someone?

He didn’t know the answer to that, but that didn’t change his dilemma. So, he brought up a suggestion to Hermione one day.

“Why don’t we go, as friends?” Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a sad smile, “perhaps if you suggested that when Professor Slughorn first announced the party. But I’m already going with someone. Though you still need to decide on who you want to ask.”

Harry gave a loud sigh at that, why was this so difficult?

“If you really want to take a friend to Slughorn’s party, why don’t you ask Terence? I don’t think he is going home till this summer,” Hermione prompted.

Harry blinked at her, “he isn’t?”

Hermione shook her head, “something about wanting to learn more about the apprenticeship and his NEWTS are coming up soon. And he figured that you could use some company.”

“Huh…” Harry mumbled. “Where do you think he’d be?”

Hermione shook her head, “you’re more of his friend than me. Try the Pitch or Library.”

Harry blushed; he probably should have already known that. But darted out of the Common Room to find him. Though he noticed most of the halls were empty. The holidays had already started, since a lot of the students decided to spend the holiday back home. So, that did make sense and definitely make it easier not to have to dodge around students.

Harry decided to look in the Library first, since it was the shorter distance of the two. Terence spent a lot of time there with his NEWTS being this year. He decided against being Seeker for the Slytherin team this year. But that didn’t stop him from going out to the Quidditch Pitch to fly for a bit when studying was getting a bit much.

He passed several of the empty tables, knowing that Terence preferred the ones in the back. It was more quiet back there and less likely he would be disturbed. He caught glimpse of his wavy brown hair. It was a bit ruffled, no doubt from running his hand through it. Even though Terence wasn’t looking at him, he knew his steel blue eyes were focused on the tome in front of him. There were several pieces of parchment on the table to the side, a quill firmly in his hand. He wondered on just how long Terence had been here, at least for several hours.

“Need a break?” Harry broke the silence.

Those familiar eyes looked up from what he was doing to meet a pair of bright emerald ones.

Terence sighed, “yeah… that honestly sounds like a good idea.”

Harry grinned, “even Slytherins need to take a break time to time. Otherwise you may start acting like a Ravenclaw.”

Terence shot a minor stinging hex at him.

Harry grumbled before rubbing at his arm. Though he watched as Terence grabbed the books he had before placing them back in their proper place. Though he stuffed his notes back into his bag, which he lifted over his shoulder.

“No need to curse me,” Harry mumbled, once they were out of the library. No need to attract the ire of Madam Pince.

Terence laughed, “you’re the one that compared me to a Ravenclaw. I may like books, but I’m not that obsessive.”

Harry snorted at that. If Terence could, he would read the entire Hogwarts Library, if he hadn’t already done so.

“Besides rescuing me from my studies, I’m assuming there was something you wanted?” Terence asked as they walked through an abandoned corridor.

Harry blushed, maybe Terence knew him a bit too well.

“WillyougotoSlughornspartywithme,” Harry said in a rush, his words too jumbled to understand.

Terence looked unimpressed, “maybe you should try to speak actual words…”

Harry groaned, he had to say it _again?!_

“Will… you go to Slughorn’s party with me?” Harry finally said.

Terence blinked in surprise, that obviously wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Yeah, sure.”

Harry gaped at him, “are you serious?”

Terence grinned at him, “nope, that would be your awesome Godfather.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m assuming it’s on Yule?”

“Yule?” Harry repeated.

Terence shook his head, “the muggle holiday, something mas. I don’t know. It’s Yule, how do you not know that? You had to go to the Yule Ball two years ago.”

Harry went a little pink at that, so that was why it was called the Yule Ball. He never knew…

“One of these days I’m going to educate you in everything,” Terence grumbled.

Harry gave a slight shudder at that, hopefully that day never came. Terence was serious when it came to studying. He didn’t want to imagine all the information he would be overloaded with. But at least for now he didn’t have to worry about some stupid party with asking someone. Maybe Hermione would stop asking him about it as well.

* * *

When Harry was getting ready for Slughorn’s party he didn’t feel the nerves like from the Yule Ball. Which was a nice change, he wondered if that was because he was going with a friend. He had known Terence for a few years now, ever since his second year. He could recall the disbelief that he had apologized for the Slytherin being kicked off as Seeker. That was when he realized he switched positions to Chaser. And he didn’t realize that Terence had been wanting out of the Seeker position, but because he was good at it, there he had stayed. Though he enjoyed playing Chaser more than Seeker.

And that was how they sort of started talking without sending any curses at each other. Or was that because Harry was only a second year, while Terence was in his third? He never actually knew the reason why. But that was how they started being friends, his first Slytherin friend. That was also when he realized that Slytherins weren’t all that bad. He had even become friends with a few of them in his year.

Once in his robes, he made his way out of the Common Room. It had been decided that Terence would just meet him at the Fat Lady’s portrait. There was no point in going all the way to the dungeons, just to make their way all the way back up the Grand Staircase to Slughorn’s party. This way, Harry would only have to go to Slughorn’s party with Terence at his side. Which the party was only located one floor down, on the sixth floor. But why was it like his stomach were doing flips now? It wasn’t doing that earlier?

Harry took a deep breath before pushing the portrait open. And he stared… just stared.

Terence grinned at him, “you dress up nice. Definitely better than your red ones.”

“Umm… thanks,” Harry mumbled. Then he realized the last part of what Terence said. “Red isn’t that bad!”

Terence smirked, “if you say so.”

Harry sighed, of course Terence would prefer the color green. He tried to remind himself of why he was going to this bloody party. Least it wouldn’t be too dull, Terence had the habit of keeping him interested on what he was saying.

“Did Hermione say who she was going with?” Harry asked.

Terence gave him a knowing look, “you’ll see…”

Harry groaned, so that meant that Terence knew but wasn’t telling. That also meant he wouldn’t know until he actually got to this party. Which shouldn’t be too long since he could already see a familiar door in view.

The first person that Harry saw wasn’t Hermione, but Professor Slughorn.

“Ahh, Mr. Higgs, I see that you are the reason for Mr. Potter showing up.”

“Of course, professor. I wouldn’t want to miss this opportunity for anything,” Terence replied.

“And good to see you as well, Mr. Potter. There are a few people I want to introduce you to and then I’ll let you get back to your date,” Slughorn said.

Harry tried to protest that Terence wasn’t really his date, but it died before the words could get out.

One of the people that Slughorn had him meet was an author and a vampire known as Sanguini. He was just thankful that Terence dragged him away moments later.

“Thanks for that,” Harry breathed.

“Was pretty sure you didn’t want a book written about you,” Terence snorted.

“That obvious, huh?”

“Considering on how much you hate you fame, its easy to read,” Terence replied. “And I believe you owe me a dance.”

“Dance!? I can’t—” Harry protested.

“I quite remember the horror stories two years ago, but this time you don’t have to lead. And this time you don’t have to worry about stepping on anyone’s toes,” Terence remarked.

Harry sighed before mumbling, “okay…” Though Terence’s words were bit relieving to him.

The first thing that Harry noticed was that Terence’s hands were warm to the touch, comforting almost. He then realized just how tall Terence was as he felt a hand stray to his hip. It felt nice as Terence kept his other hand around his.

There were several witches and wizards dancing, some that Harry knew, some he didn’t. Then he saw a familiar Gryffindor dancing with a Slytherin, Theodore Nott.

“She went with Theo?!” Harry asked.

Terence met him with a grin, “figured you’d notice eventually.”

Harry glared at him for that, but it only made Terence laugh. But gasped when Terence twirled him. His hand landed on Terence’s chest in surprise.

“So, you do know how to dance! Very well I might add. Though not enough for an actual formal ball.”

Harry blushed at the compliment. Had it been a compliment? Despite those inner thoughts, he was a bit pleased to know that he hadn’t stepped on Terence’s feet once.

“I suppose Slytherins can be right every once in a while,” Harry grinned at him.

Terence snorted at that as he led Harry around the dance floor. He had actually been surprised that he was able to dance so well. From what Hermione said, his dancing had been atrocious. With a smile, he twirled Harry into his arms and back out.

Harry laughed at that, though the dance did feel oddly intimate. He wasn’t sure if he was pleased by that fact. But he knew that he liked the feel of Terence’s touch. So, maybe some small part of him was glad that Hermione made sure that he would go to this Christmas party of Slughorn’s.

But when the dance finally ended, Terence kept a hand near his waist. But Harry didn’t want him to move it… it was… weird. Did that mean that he had a crush on him?

Harry didn’t have time to think about his conflicting feelings because he was approached by Hermione and Theo.

“You never said you were going with Theo,” Harry said to her.

Hermione laughed, “wanted to surprise you. Though it looks like your dancing has improved.”

Theo just looked amused.

Harry glowered at her, “so, maybe Terence was right with it being okay if you’re not leading.”

Hermione had a knowing look that she shared with Terence.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you two were doing alright. I think I may get some punch before someone tries to spike it,” Hermione said before dragging Theo with her.

“Why do I feel she knows something that I don’t?” Harry commented out loud.

“Given that this is Hermione, that would be accurate,” Terence replied.

From there Terence brought Harry back out to the dance floor and this time he didn’t complain. Though his hand never left his waist, even when they had been talking to Hermione and Theo. It was actually fun dancing with Terence, though he seemed to be a fan of twirling him and catching him off guard. But in the end, he was actually glad that he went to Slughorn’s Christmas Party. He probably would still try to make excuses to go to the rest of his little meetings. But this was actually fun and much more enjoyable than the Yule Ball had been.

But before Harry and Terence actually left to go back to their Common Rooms, Terence left a kiss on Harry’s cheek. It was so sudden that Harry didn’t comprehend on what actually happened. He had been held closer to his side when it happened. Then he was gone. Unknowingly, he raised a hand to where Terence had kissed him. 

Harry blinked a couple times before realizing that someone was standing beside him.

“Please tell me I didn’t imagine that,” Harry begged Hermione.

Hermione grinned at her best friend, “you didn’t, I had wondered when he would make the first move.”

“First move?” Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “he’s had a crush on you since your fourth year, Harry.”

“What!?”

“Why do you think he didn’t go to the Yule Ball? He didn’t want to see you dancing with someone else,” Hermione said softly.

“Oh… why didn’t he ask me?”

“He already knew you were facing so much with being forced into the tournament. He didn’t want you to have to deal with that as well. Though I feel he may have been afraid you may say no to him. Are you going to say no to him?” Hermione explained.

“I— I—” Harry tried to say before shaking his head.

“Maybe you should tell him that,” Hermione prompted.

“Is now really the best time? We know a war is about to start and we have no idea what’s in store next year,” Harry brought up.

“Sometimes its better to risk it than not have it at all,” Hermione said.

Harry nodded, “then I need to talk to him.”

“You do…” Hermione agreed.

With that, Harry left Hermione by Theo’s side and went to find Terence. He knew most of the passages in the castle, it wouldn’t be that hard to find a Slytherin. There definitely needed be a change in the relationship quo. Because even if it came to a war, he definitely wanted Terence by his side when that time came.


End file.
